Sister? What Sister?
by sock monkeys
Summary: Sasuke's older sister comes back! But why? Are her intentions those of what she said? SasSaku if you look close enough. Please tell me if you hate it ONESHOT rated for language and gore


**This is a story about Sasuke's older sister. I know he doesn't have one but hey, this is FanFiction people, if I want him to have an older sister then dang it, he gets a freakin' older sister! This switches tenses so basically it's like reality, flashback, reality, flashback so on so on.**

Sasuke stared in horror at his older sister standing over him, kunai in hand. What could he do? She was his big sister, the one he really admired. They played together, ate together, trained together, did all of that before she was exiled. Now, here she was, standing over him, fully prepared to kill him.

_Before_

Nothing really important was going on, Sasuke just sat in Tsunade's office getting briefed on an upcoming mission, when suddenly the doors burst open and a group of ninja came in. Two of them were holding a girl with raven hair just like him. Her head was down so he was unable to see her face. She looked up and dark eyes met dark eyes. It was his sister, Yui.

"Who is this?" Tsunade demanded, snapping Sasuke out of his trance.

One of the ninja stepped forward, "Lady Tsunade, we found this _wretch_ outside the village walls trying to get in. We managed to stop her before she damaged anything but she refuses to talk and tell us who she is."

"I see," Tsunade said. She glanced over at Sasuke and saw the look of horror he had. Never in her life had she seen him look _scared_ before. "Sasuke," she said, "You know who she is, don't you?" He nodded slowly. "Care to tell me who she is then?" Tsunade was starting to get annoyed.

"S-she's m-m-my sister."

_Present_

"Why?" Was all he could say. This was his sister, the only one who really cared about him when others didn't. Yet she wanted to kill him?

"Why? I'll tell you why then. When I found out that the Uchiha's were extinguished I vowed to kill whoever failed to stop the person who killed our family. Since you were the only one left it was obvious that you're the one who failed. Sure, it being you it was harder to come to this point but hey, you know that when I go to kill someone, I never fail and by nightfall they'll be dead."

_Before_

"So why'd you decide to come and find _me_?" Sasuke wondered out loud. He was walking with Yui and getting followed by fangirls and for Yui, fanboys.

"Wow. These people are really ticking me off." She said, referring to the fans. "You get this much?" Yui jerked her finger back at the annoying fans.

"Yeah, I guess Uchiha's are just really popular. Hey, you never answered my question." He pointed out.

"Question? Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Well the truth is, when I found mom and dad, you know, I decided to leave forever this time and try to find a survivor. Turns out it was you. I heard your name mentioned and immediately I set off to find you. That answer your question?" he nodded. "Good, I don't want to talk of things that have to do with our family any more."

Then Naruto came up. _Ugh, that pest_, Sasuke thought, _Why'd he have to come and bother us now?_

"Yo, Sasuke!" he said, "I heard your sister came back." Naruto looked at Yui. "This her?" Both Yui and Sasuke gave him a look that could make ice shiver, making Naruto retreat behind them.

"Hey!" he called from behind, "Sweet tattoo!"

Yui smiled, "Oh, you like it? You're like the first person to notice it." All it really was is a sword in the small of her back, the handle bearing the Uchiha symbol crossed out. Naruto stood admiring it, being careful not to let his gaze go down. This was an Uchiha after all. "You wanna hear something cool about it?" Yui's dark voice penetrated Naruto.

He nodded, "Um, sure." He said.

She smirked. "See this scratch on the sword? That's a scar I got doing… oh I can't remember, it was a long time ago. And if I did remember, I'd probably get killed for telling you. Anyway, yeah it's a scar that just got covered in ink. Pretty cool huh?"

Naruto tried to chat more with her but Sasuke stopped him. "Leave us alone, Naruto." Naruto backed away and left. Sasuke stared up at his sister, she was radiant like always but out here, she seemed like an angel.

_Present_

_Yeah, an angel from hell._ He thought after reflecting on the memory. "Leave me alone Yui, go away and never come back or…."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" She snorted, "Hey don't you remember, I've died twice. Nothing can stop me, both heaven and hell reject me and you think I'm scared?"

Sasuke tried to get up from where he was on the floor, but winced in pain and grabbed his arm, now cut open and covered in warm blood. He glared at Yui. _Trust me Yui, I'll find a way to kill you, no matter what._

_Before_

It was dark outside, and the Uchiha siblings were going to bed. Sasuke noticed that Yui fumbled a bit with her watch before sinking underneath her bed sheets. He waited a bit before confirming that she was asleep and walked quietly towards her still body. Sasuke checked the watch and noticed how familiar it was.

Then it hit him. This was the same watch she would use instead of an alarm clock when she had to go for an assassination. Instead of beeping it just vibrated, waking her up but nobody else. He found the switch to turn it off and flicked it, then he checked under her pillow to find a kunai knife hidden neatly. _She's still up to this assassin crap I see,_ he thought, _God, she's been here a day and already she's going to kill someone._ Sasuke stored the knife in a safer place after checking that his sister didn't have any other weapons on her. Feeling satisfied with his work, he fell asleep.

---

"Sasuke," Yui asked at breakfast the next morning, "did you happen to, I dunno, turn off my watch and steal my knife last night?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "No," he said, "I haven't done that since, you know…" he trailed off.

_A few years ago_

"Yui?" A small voice said, "Whatcha doing?"

A younger Yui turned around to face her even younger brother, Sasuke. Her heart melted at the sight of him. How could she tell this innocent little boy that she wasn't even allowed in her own village, let alone her own house. "Oh," she said, "nothing."

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "But why are you putting all your things in a bag? Are you going somewhere?"

Yui looked at her brother with warm eyes. "Oh Sasuke," she said, scooping him up into a big hug, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"How come? Are you going for a long time Yui?"

"Yeah," she said, the tears spilling over, "A really long time."

_A few years later_ **(A/N: God this is getting confusing)**

Yui looked at Sasuke. She had hurt him a long time ago and almost felt bad. She went and hugged her little brother, the same way she did years ago. One by one, Yui felt his silent tears fall against her shoulder and he hugged her back. Never in his life had he felt so alone and now, he had his sister. After a while Yui got up, ruffled his hair, and walked out the door. Sasuke just sat in silence.

---

Around six o'clock someone came up to Sasuke and handed him a note addressed to him. He opened it and almost dropped it.

_Sasuke,_

_Come to the eighth warehouse at six forty-five or else you'll never see your sister again. Oh, and as proof that we mean business, the fair maiden's blood for you._

_-Anonymous_

On the bottom of the note there was a bloody fingerprint. Upon careful inspection he realized that it indeed was Yui's. "Oh shit," he muttered.

Sasuke took off running towards the eighth warehouse. He was running so fast he didn't notice Sakura standing in front of him until he crashed into her. "Sorry," he mumbled, and continued running. Sakura shook herself off, dazed for a moment then noticed a piece of paper on the ground. "Sasuke!" she called out, waving the paper, but he was already gone. "Huh, I wonder what his problem was."

_Present_

"I'm so embarrassed. I mean, you actually fell for that fake note! Ugh, I'm disgusted in you brother. But I won't have to worry about you for much longer," She brought down her kunai on Sasuke. He dodged it, but barely. The knife had grazed his forehead and now blood was running down his face and getting in his eyes.

"This is the end, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for her to end it. Waiting for the sickening noise of a knife being driven into your body. Waiting for the blood. Then, he heard it. Blood hit his face, neck and shoulders. But he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes to see the eyes of Yui, frozen open in shock, a sword through her stomach. After that, everything went black.

---

"Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me? Sasuke!"

His eyes fluttered open. He wasn't in the warehouse anymore, but in a white room and he was on a bed. Sakura was standing over him, worry ceased her face as she looked over his limp body. "S-Sakura?" he said, "What happened? Am I dead?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura's arms wound around Sasuke's body, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Sasuke, thank God you're alive!"

"W-what? Where am I?" He felt dizzy. _Damn, I must've lost a lot of blood or something._ He thought. He let his eyes lower gently, sucking him into a blackness that didn't end. Then the image of Yui's face caused his eyes to open wide and he sat up in bed. "Yui!" he couldn't continue much after that though, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he saw black once again.

---

When he woke up again it was dark outside. He noticed something was on his bed and it was Sakura, who had stayed after everyone else had left. She moved and sat up in her chair, looking right at him.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Sakura," he whispered, "Sakura, where's Yui?"

She looked down. "Sasuke, she, she's dead. Don't you remember? You saw her before you passed out. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke bit his lip as tears began to well up in his eyes. His sister was gone. It was almost worse than losing his parents, his entire family. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. Sakura, noticing this, leaned over and surrounded him with her arms, pulling him into a big hug.

Sasuke felt horrible. He was the only one now, the only one left of his clan. Life sucked.

**There, that's it. Wow, that was kinda dark for me… Ah well, beggars can't be choosers. I think… Do me a BIG favour and leave me a little review please **


End file.
